The Trust Exercise
by Eviola1616
Summary: Half of her body was writhing in pain when she look down to see a two story fall from her to the ground. "Great! Mom! Mom!" No answer."Luke! Luke!" Still no answer. She tried to pull herself up but her one arm wasn't strong enough to pull all of her body weight. Suddenly she saw a tall boy with long blonde hair walking towards her. (Clace Fanfic - Lots Of Fluff/Some Smut) R & R!
1. The Fall

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (just saying)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – The Fall**

"Why can't we just move back?!"

"Clary you know why, Luke has a great job now you should be happy for him."

"I hate this place!"

"We've only been here a month, give it time."

"I don't want to give it time, I want to go home!"

"This is our home now."

"To you, not to me!"

"Can't you just try to like it?"

"You make me leave all my friends, my home, and my life and you expect me to love the new place?! Well to bad I don't!"

"Clary Fray go to your room. Now."

"Gladly!"

Ugh! She just doesn't understand! She never will! *Clary stomps upstairs and slams the door*

"Oh my."

"That was rough."

"You think?"

"Don't worry Joci she'll get used to it, just give her time."

"What if she's right? What if moving was a mistake?"

"It wasn't trust me. We'll be much better off here than where we were."

"I know, I'm just worried about her."

"You know how she is; she just needs some time to settle. When she starts going to school again she'll make all new friends and she'll return to her usual self."

"I hope so. Thanks Luke."

"No problem, now I'm gonna go to work and you have to go to the art gallery and pick up some paperwork."

"Alright, see you tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Have a good day."

"You to."

"I hate this place and I don't care what she says, this will never be home."

She glanced around her room taking it all in just like the first time she stepped into her new room. Her mom had come to the house a month before to put in some of the furniture and to redo her room so it would be more appealing when she first saw it, help her ease into the change of locations. The walls were painted a light shade of red and the carpet was a light tan. She had a small walk in closet that was painted all white, her brown art table next to her white dresser and right across from that was a large window that she could open and crawl through to sit on a portion of the roof. The drop was pretty large, with her room being on the second floor but she didn't mind, she loved the view, it was the perfect place to sit and watch the sunset or the stars. She would often sit out there and draw to her hearts content or if she ever got worked up it was the perfect place to sit and just breathe. Plus there was also a huge oak tree right next to the ledge of the roof that she could climb onto, she loved climbing trees and this one was a perfect tree for climbing. Thick, long branches that easily supported her weight, there were also a lot of them so she could climb pretty high. That was another great place to draw and think. Okay so maybe the house wasn't so bad but she still missed her life back home.

She slid the white window open and climbed out onto the roof. She then scooted to the edge of the roof and wrapped her arms around one of the branches puling herself up into the tree. She then started climbing high into the tree, higher than she had ever climbed before. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the branches growing thinner and shorter. When she went to grab a branch, it snapped. She screamed as she fell onto the branches bellow her, cutting and scratching her arms that were only covered by a light green tank top, when suddenly her shoulder hit one of the branches and she heard a pop as pain started to tear through her shoulder. She caught one of the branches with her burning shoulder but the pain was too great, she let go. She was just about to fall out of the tree when her good arm caught one of the last branches. Half of her body was writhing in pain when she look down to see a two story fall from her to the ground.

"Great! Mom! Mom!"

No answer.

"Luke! Luke!"

Still no answer.

She tried to pull herself up but her one arm wasn't strong enough to pull all of her body weight. She could barley move her other arm without feeling like she was gonna pass out due to pain.

"Shit! Ow! Damn it I'm slipping!"

"Oh you don't look so good."

"What the hell!? Who said that!?"

"You know that's a two story fall, right?"

"No I never noticed!"

"I'm also pretty sure ordinary shoulders don't look like that."

"Who the hell are you!"

"Look I think the more urgent topic right now is you hanging on to a tree branch with one arm with a two story drop below you and it looks like the blood on your hands and your low upper body strength is causing your hand to slowly slip."

"Well aren't you observant!"

"Hey I'm just pointing out the facts here."

"Well no one asked for your opinion!"

"Well you do seem like you need my help."

"And that is where you re wrong. I'm perfectly able to get out of this situation on my own."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. So you can just be on your marry way."

"Do I really need to recite your little predicament again? You see my thought is if you could get yourself out of this problem, you would have done it already."

"Just go home!"

"I already am home."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"You know how your friendly oak tree reaches over to the house next to yours, ya that would be where I live."

"You're my next door neighbor?!"

"Yep. Well it's nice to meet you?"

"Ugh Clary Fray, now mister know it all will you kindly go back in your house! OW! Jesus Christ! Damn IT!"

"Look Clary you're slipping and I'm guessing that ground will not feel very good, just let me help you!"

"Go to hell!"

"Listen Clary! Your hurt and about to get even more hurt just let me help YOU!"

"Huhh fine. Just help me down."

"Your never gonna last if I run to climb the tree from my house so you're just gonna half to let go!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Look Clary you're just gonna have to trust me!"

"TRUST YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"Just trust me! CLARY!"

My heart stopped as I felt my fingers lose their grip. I screamed as I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes anticipating the crash and pain to ravel my entire body but the feeling never came. I did feel the thud though but not the harshness of the ground or the pain but a softness of a person.

"OW my shoulder!"

"See I told you, you could trust me."

"Ahh! It hurts!"

"Oh that doesn't look good. Come here."

He slowly got out from under me, carefully placing my pain ridden body on the ground. He then slowly lifted me in his arms, carrying me bridal style. I finally looked at him taking in his appearance. He had golden colored hair that was long and wavy. His body was lean but muscular and he was at least 6 feet tall. His eyes were golden with tiny brown specs; I had a strong urge to draw him for some reason. Maybe it was because his face had such strong sculpted angles or how his eyes seem to soften when they glanced at me. I hate to say it but he was gorgeous really gorgeous! He was pretty alright but that annoying wit of his clouded the softness.

"Where are you taking me."

"Just to my house, I have some medical supplies in the house."

"You know you could be a pedophile."

"We're the same age! I think."

"17."

"19 so a year doesn't really qualify me as a pedophile."

"You could be a kidnapper."

"You were just screaming your head off and I live next door. If I'm a kidnapper I'm a really bad one."

"Is this where you start tearing off pieces of your clothes to bind my wounds?"

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off you should have just asked."

"Are you always a complete ass hole?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh."

"And it's Jace by the way."

"What?"

"My name. Jace Herondale."

"Oh well I already told you my name so. I guess that puts a pause to this small talk cession."

"Well we're here so no worries."

"Nice house."

"Thanks."

"Where are your parents? Or do you normally come in carrying bleeding girls so they don't ask questions?"

"No parents."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No I have parents they're just away a lot, barley ever here. So I pretty much have the house to myself."

"What's with all the boxes?"

"Well like you I just moved in, haven't had time to unpack all the way, you know to busy catching girls falling from trees."

"Smart ass."

"Hey you're not to bad yourself."

"Oh please."

"Okay well I'm gonna lay you on the counter okay?"

"Alright."

He lowered me down onto the counter top that was in the middle of the kitchen area.

"I'm gonna go grab some stuff, I'll be right back."

I carefully nodded my head and watched him disappear into a hallway. I glanced around the room seeing that the kitchen was open to the living room. The walls were painted a pale blue with dark brown doors and cabinets, everything was organized I noticed. I saw him return with his hands full of gazes, wraps, ointments, an arm sling, and various other materials.

"You weren't kidding about the medical supplies thing."

"Ya my dads a doctor so we're always locked and loaded. Now let me see your shoulder."

"Ouch! Ow!"

"That's what I thought."

"What?"

"You're dying. Just kidding but you did dislocate it."

"Great!"

"Now I have to pop it back into place and don't worry I've done this before. But I'm not gonna lie it's gonna hurt, bad."

"Okay just do it."

"Alright, here put this towel in your mouth. Okay one... Two... Three!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as the pain radiated through my body. I could see my chest rising and falling rapidly but when I glanced up his face was in front of mine. I watched through wet eyes as he gently took the towel out of my mouth and placed his hand on both sides of my face.

"Shh Clary. Slow your breathing down. That's it, breath with me."

I watched as he motioned slowly with his body in and out never letting my eyes leave his. When he took his hands off my face the warmth and security that they had brought was gone. He grabbed a tissue and whipped the tears away even though they kept coming.

"See wasn't that bad."

"You.. Pop your shoulder o..ut of place and we'll see... what you have to say."

"Oh come on your tough, a little dislocated shoulder won't do any damage."

"I'm not that tough."

"Oh give yourself a little credit. You hung on to that tree branch for a pretty long time giving the condition you were in. I say that's pretty tough to me."

"Well you're not to bad yourself I mean I did land on you."

"And I'll be there to catch you if you ever fall again. Now why don't we bandage up some of these minor wounds shall we."

"Oh ya definitely."

I watched as he cleaned each cut, applied the proper amount of ointment and bandaged each one carefully. He looked so focused at the task on hand like I wasn't even there.

"Jace?"

"Hm."

"How do you know how to do this medical stuff?"

"Well I used to have to stay at the hospital with my dad until his shift was over and I used to watch him work until I became old enough where he started to let me help. He used to teach me all kinds of things in the medical field. Like how you can tell when you've been poisoned or how to treat certain colds or rashes, you know the basic stuff."

"Its sounds like you two were really close."

"Ya were. So I think that about does it. You're gonna have to keep your arm in that sling for about 4 to 5 days or at least until the pain subsides and I wouldn't recommend climbing any trees anytime soon."

"Gotcha. Well thanks for the help."

"Anytime. I can help you home if you like?"

"That'd be great thanks."

"No problem."

We walked back silently to my house only sharing short glances when the other wasn't looking. He walked me inside and then helped me up stairs. He politely opened my bedroom door and helped me sit on the bed.

"Wow you're really good."

"Thanks."

"How long have you been drawing?"

"Since I was little I guess."

"Well you're REALLY good."

"It's not that good."

"Are you kidding me I draw okay stick figures, you draw beautiful sunsets and starry nights."

"Well that's about all I'm good at."

"I bet that's not true."

"Oh it is trust me."

"I do, trust you I mean. I um well here are some more ointments and some gazes oh and some medicine for the pain. I guess I'll just let myself out ah ya."

"Jace."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow maybe I don't know I'll just um, bye."

"Bye."

I watched his golden locks sway as he stepped through the door. See you tomorrow I thought.

I closed the door silently as I left Clary's house.

"Well that was an eventful evening."

I strolled over to my house remembering that Clary's blood was still all over my kitchen counter. I'll clean it later I told myself. I wouldn't be able to focus on anything tonight but her, Clary, with her bright curly red hair and vibrant green eyes with freckles that dotted her cheeks. She was much shorter than me and very lightweight; she had a tiny waist that matched her small frame. I could of thrown her over my shoulders with ease. Even though she's small she is pretty strong, I didn't expect her to last as long as she did holding all of her weight with just one arm but she did. She's just full of surprises that girl, she sure is something. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and laid out onto the bed.

"Sure is something"

I was about to shut my eyes when I heard a noise outside of my window. I slowly got up and walked over to the window pushing it open to see Clary crawling through her window and sitting on the roof. I crawled out my window and sat on my roof to.

"Didn't I tell you no more tree climbing?"

"Well my roof isn't a tree now is it?"

"I guess not."

"Do you come out onto your roof to?"

"Sometime, when I need to think, you know clear my head."

"Same."

"So is this where you got that inspiration for your starry night drawing."

"Yep."

"And the sunset as well?"

"Yep."

"Mind if I come over?"

"By all means."

I scooted down to the edge of my roof and jumped into the tree, making my way over to her roof. When I reached her I carefully jumped onto her roof and took a seat next to her.

"So why did you fall, out of the tree?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem pretty good with heights and you seem like an average tree climber so why'd ya fall?"

"More deductions."

"Yep."

"Well I climbed to high. Got to the thin branches that couldn't support my weight."

"And why did you climb that high?"

"Because I wanted to get away."

"From what?"

"What is this 21 questions?"

"No just wondering is all."

"Well my mom and I had just got into an argument so I just needed some space."

"Ah, what were you guys arguing about?"

"I was still mad that we moved."

"Why?"

"Well I had to leave all my friends, my school, my art classes, my whole life just gone."

"Why'd you move?"

"My dad Luke got this great job here. And I know I should be happy for him and I am it's just..."

"You didn't want to leave your life."

"Exactly. You seem to be the only one that gets that. My mom just thinks I'm being selfish."

"Nah you're not being selfish, you just don't won't to leave everything you had."

"Yah. See you get it. Well I should probably get some rest; I've had a long day."

"Totally oh and Clary."

"Ya."

"If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here to listen."

"Thanks Jace. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She slid quietly into her window and waved at me before closing it. I smiled to myself than made my way back to my room. When I was in my room I closed the window softly before retreating to my bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well that's my first chapter for my Clace Fanfic, I hope you guys like it! This story will be longish so I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Bond

**STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – The Bond**

I woke up the next morning to find a folded piece of paper taped to the outside of my window. I opened it slightly taking the paper in my hands. I closed the window and jumped on my bed as I unfolded the paper. The paper read: I'm a good listener too. 972-849-5459 love Clary I immediately hoped over to my desk and grabbed my phone, adding Clary Fray as a contact. I texted her:

_I thought I told you to not climb trees_

_-Jace_

_I didn't_

_-Clary_

_Then how did you get the note on my window?_

_-Jace_

_I know people_

_-Clary_

_Who people?_

_-Jace_

_People._

_-Clary_

_Ps. a dislocated shoulder is not fun to sleep on_

_-Clary_

_I can imagine it would be rather uncomfortable_

_-Jace_

_And whose fault is it that you have a dislocated shoulder mrs._

_I'm going to climb to the very top of the tree_

_-Jace_

_Asshole_

_-Clary_

_Right back at you little red_

_-Jace_

_Little red?_

_-Clary_

_Your short and you have red hair duh_

_-Jace_

_Seriously I'm not that short! You're just tall!_

_-Clary_

_Doesn't hide the fact that you're still short_

_-Jace_

_Asshole_

_-Clary_

_gtg moms home and I have _

_to explain why I'm broken _

_wish me luck_

_-Clary_

_Have fun little red_

_-Jace_

_Go to hell goldy locks_

_-Clary_

I laughed to myself picturing Clary trying to explain the events that went down yesterday. It was definitely a fun day. I walked downstairs and poured myself some cereal, flipping on the TV. In the midst of my channel surfing I heard my phone buzz. I quickly glanced at my phone seeing the little envelope on the screen.

_Mom and Luke left, not in as much _

_trouble as I thought I'd be_

_they were pretty shocked though_

_I'm not aloud to climb any more _

_tree's for a month_

_-Clary_

_Maybe that's a good thing_

_-Jace_

_Unlikely_

_-Clary_

_So what are you doing now?_

_-Jace_

_Nothing im supper bored_

_-Clary_

_You can come over here_

_if you want, I have food _

_and entertainment_

_-Jace_

_Sounds good_

_be over in a sec_

_-Clary_

_No rush little red_

_-Jace_

_I'm gonna hurt you goldie locks_

_-Clary_

_You can try but you won't succeed_

_-Jace_

_You'd be surprised._

_All I have is crackers, you,_

_better not be lying about_

_that food _

_-Clary_

_It's like a feast over here_

_come and get it_

_-Jace_

_Your door's locked_

_-Clary _

_Under the mat_

_-Jace_

_Well now I know how_

_to break into your house_

_with ease_

_-Clary_

_So you're a burglar and_

_I'm a kidnapper, we make_

_quite the dynamic duo_

_-Jace_

_Taking people and_

_things since 1999_

_-Clary_

I started to get up as I heard the door open. I paused when I saw her; she had a pair of dark green shorts on that were very short and a white tank top that had 'art is my soul' written on it in gold, swirly font. The colors complemented her bright red hair that was pulled up with a clip, with some fiery strands escaping the hold. Her skin was mostly pale except for certain spots on her shoulders that had drunk up the most sun, she obviously didn't tan easily. I reflexively laughed at her arm still in the dark blue sling.

"Jace, what are you looking at?"

"Oh ah nothing, come on in."

"Your poor kitchen is still a mess, sorry about that."

"Not a problem I was just too tired to clean it up last night."

"Do you happen to have Netflix?"

"Yes I do in fact, why?"

"Because I found the perfect show for you since you're so fond of deductions."

"Oh really."

"Yep, it's called Sherlock on BBC, ever heard of it?"

"You mean like Sherlock Homes? I don't think I've ever watched it."

"Well it's mainly popular in Britain but it's a mini series so there are only 3 episodes per season, each episode is an hour and 30 minutes long and there are only 2 seasons. It's now one of my favorite shows so I'll see if I can get you hooked on it as well."

"I'm willing to give it a try. Let's see I'm not doing anything today and I assume you're not either so we could probably finish both seasons today, I mean it's only 10:00 am."

"I'm up for it, I'll set this up you get the food?"

"Comin right up."

She excitedly picked up the remote and started pushing certain button to make the Netflix home page come up on the TV screen. She made her way over to the search bar and typed in 'Sherlock', she then started mumbling to herself. She looked so focus with what she was doing and it was adorable. Wait did I just think Clary's adorable? I did, well crap.

"Jace."

"Hm."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"The starring thing, is there something on my face?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your face."

"Good well are you coming."

"Yes, I have popcorn in the microwave, meatball sandwiches, and seltzer."

"How did you know I like meatball sandwiches and seltzer?"

"Who doesn't? Ok when I was leaving your house I saw a grocery list on your fridge and also a picture of you when you were a baby, very adorable."

"God that's embarrassing."

"No it was sweet."

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she buried her face in her arms. I set our sandwiches down on the side table and pulled her arms away from her face, she smiled up at me as her cheeks got redder.

"Hey you were an adorable little girl."

"Are you making fun of me goldie locks?"

"Never little red."

"Ya okay."

"So to Sherlock?"

"Yes to Sherlock. Give me my sandwich."

"I don't know I am pretty hungry..."

"Jace! Give me my sandwich!"

I held her sandwich in one hand stretching it as far away from her as possible. She started reaching over me trying to grab it when my supporting foot slipped and we both fell off the couch. I quickly put my hand out to stop myself from crushing her or hurting her shoulder. When I looked down at her she was starring right at me. My head started to instinctively move towards hers. Her eyes never left mine even when I was inches from her face. Right when I was about to close the gap there was a loud noise that came from the kitchen.

"We should check on that."

"Ya."

I carefully got off her and offered my hand to help her up. She smiled and took it. We both walked to the kitchen when suddenly we saw flames coming from the microwave.

"Damn it!"

"Do you have a fire extinguisher!?"

"In that shelf!"

I watched as Clary grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly pulled the pin. I stood back as she grabbed the hose and started spraying the microwave with foam. Right after she started spraying the smoke alarm went off causing the sprinklers my dad just had to have installed, to go off. We both got drenched in about two seconds. Clary stop spraying the fire extinguisher and put it on the counter, taking a step forward to inspect the damage of the microwave when I saw her bare foot land in a mound of foam, slipping slightly. I dashed forward to catch her from hitting the ground as she slipped, falling to the ground. We both went down onto the flooded foamy floor, in each others arms. When the sprinklers finally stopped neither of us said anything, then out of no where Clary started busting out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Look at us we're both drenched and covered in foam and yesterday I was falling out of a tree. My life just seems to get more and more interesting since you came into it."

"Yah I can agree to that."

Her normally curly red hair was now straight and pressed against her head, taking on a darker shade of red. Her clothes clung to her body from the water showing off her small waist. She was still on top of me when the house phone started to ring. Clary used her one arm to push herself off me and started to walk over to the house phone.

"Yes hello. No we're okay, the microwave just caught fire. No it's out. Yes thank you. Have a nice day, alright bye. Well we don't have to worry about a fire truck showing up."

"That's a relief."

"Well now your kitchen is covered in blood, foam, and water, congrats."

"Ya that small mess just became a big one."

"Yep. Why are you still on the floor?"

"What, do you not want to join me?"

"The floor is basically flooded and I'm cold and you want me to lay back down in the freezing water?"

"I'm warm."

"Yes you are."

"Oh come on."

"Fine."

She carefully made her way to the floor, laying beside me. She poked my shoulder and looked at me questioningly.

"Well now what?"

"I don't know but my kitchens flooded."

"Ya, again not my fault."

"Well my dads gonna flip out."

"I would expect that."

"So the weathers nice down here."

"So were doing small talk now."

"Well considering the circumstances we both could probably use a little normal."

"I live for crazy not normal."

"Well then wanna have sex."

"What?"

"Sex, you know when a man and a woman love each other."

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey you're the one that said you're into crazy."

"You're an ass."

"So that's a no then."

"Yes it's a no."

"Why?"

"You really think I'm gonna sleep with you? Right here?"

"Why not."

"Because I met you yesterday."

"I know people who sleep with each other and they've never met."

"I'm not like that."

"What are you like Clary Fray."

"What are you out of deductions?"

"Maybe. Okay yes I am, care to fill in."

"Look let me set you straight. I'm not one of those girls who sleeps around."

"Oh so are you one of those people waiting for marriage."

"No I just want it to matter."

"Matter?"

"You know someone I love, I don't have to be married it just has to be with someone I truly care about."

"Hm. interesting."

"Wow I just sounded REALLY corny."

"No that's pretty honest actually. Sorry that doesn't really make sense."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I'm talking about my sex preferences with a guy I met yesterday, plus we are laying on the floor in water and foam."

"Well you said you didn't like normal."

"I did."

"I'm about as not normal as you can get."

"I see that."

We both probably looked like idiots laying there on the wet floor covered in foam but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Yes we I looked like an idiot but we were idiots together and that I can live with. I felt her shiver against me and realized we had been on the cold floor for about 30 minutes, Clary was probably freezing. I carefully stood up watching where I put my foot so I didn't almost kill Clary again. When I was all the way up she didn't move she just looked up at me.

"You gonna stay down there?"

She laughed to herself than pretended to push herself up weakly with her one arm. I laughed at her fake attempt to get up then bent down and picked her up bridal style. She fit so perfectly in my arms.

"Do you just like picking me up like this?"

"Maybe."

"So where are you taking me kidnapper?"

"My room. Oh don't worry the sex thing is off the table. For now."

"Ya more like forever."

"We'll see."

"So why are we going into your room if sex is off the table?"

"Well it's the only place dry right now and I'm not ready for you to leave my company so you're gonna need a change of clothes. You can barrow some of mine."

"Well I'm not ready to leave your company either. Besides you still owe me a meatball sandwich and seltzer."

"Almost forgot about that, oh right yours is currently soaking wet and on the floor."

"Ya thanks. So why is your room dry?"

"Well I convinced my dad that if there was a false alarm I wouldn't want my bedroom to be soaked to so he allowed me to only install the sprinklers every where else."

"Lucky you."

"Ya lucky us. Here we are."

He easily set me down and watched me as I walked around observing his room. The walls were dark blue with white trim. Everything was very organized. He had a tall brown book shelf filled and a long brown dresser. There was only one picture in the room set on the dresser, I walked over and stroked my thumb down the side. The picture was of a man pushing a boy on a swing. The boy had short curly blonde hair and the man had blonde sleeked back hair. They both looked so happy.

"My dad. That was the only day I was ever truly happy."

"I'm sorry Jace."

"Don't be, I got use to being alone real fast."

"You shouldn't have had to get use to being alone. No one should."

"It wasn't like it was his fault. Mom was never really there and he had to provide for me so."

"Still you must have been so lonely."

"Well I'm not gonna lie it wasn't easy but I got through, it made me strong. To love is to destroy that's what my mother always said, she wasn't as kind hearted as my dad."

"She wasn't?"

"No, not at all."

Jace walked over to me and started to pull his shirt off.

"Jace."

"Don't worry, I just want you to see."

He tugged his shirt completely off and held it in his hands. He then turned around and showed me his back. I gasped at what I saw. His back was covered in small scars with two large ones across his shoulder blade.

"Oh my god, Jace."

"Ya like I said not very kind hearted."

"She did this to you?"

"Yes, once my dad found out he went all out to get her a job so she wouldn't be home."

I gently placed my hand on his back tracing the scars that covered his back.

I felt her hand on my back tracing the lines. Heat followed her fingertips as they made there way across my back. Her finger tips felt so soft against my scarred skin. I couldn't believe how captivated I could become just by her touch. I started to close my eyes when I felt her hand start to shake. I quickly turned around to see tears falling down her cheeks and her hands shaking. I cupped her cheek with my hand as she put her hands on my chest. I covered her hand on my chest with my other, causing her shaking hand to steady. I wiped away her tears with my thumb then pulled her into my chest, stroking her wet hair.

"Shhhh Clary don't cry."

"No you don't understand."

"What do I not understand?"

"He did it to me."

"Who did what to you?"

"Sebastian."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Not any more, he's not my brother. I hate him!"

Jace walked me over to his bed, helping me sit down on the soft surface. He sat across from me clutching my hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"Clary what did he do to you?"

"He was sick. A monster. He was my mom's first child, the one she had with my biological father, Valentine. Valentine wasn't like Sebastian. Valentine was kind, strict but he always loved me. When my mom and Valentine got a divorce, Sebastian came with us. It didn't happen until the divorce. One night my mom was at work, he came into my room and he..."

"It's okay you don't have to tell me."

"No I want to. He came into my room and he... He..."

She slowly started to take her shirt off carefully avoiding her sling. She then showed her back to me holding up her hair revealing the hand print bruise on her neck. Her back also had scars and bruises prominent on her shoulders and upper back. I placed my hand on her shoulder feeling the weight that she must feel.

"Clary these bruises, is this still happening?"  
"No he just always grabbed me here, by the neck. He use to grab me and throw me across the room. His hands were so cold and harsh, he was never gentle always rough. He use to pretend to love me when mom was around and then when she would leave for work he would hurt me. It all changed when Luke came, he saw right through Sebastian. Luke went out of his way to stay by my side every day. When he told my mom, he got Sebastian thrown in Jail. Luke was like my guardian angel, he always protected me."

"I'm so sorry Clary."

"That's why I started crying, seeing what your mom did to you just reminded me of everything that he did to me."

"I'm so sorry Clary, I wouldn't have shown you if I knew."

"No I'm glad you showed me. It's nice to know you're no alone."

He pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his bare shoulder feeling tears fall again. He stroked my hair gently, humming a soft tune, rocking me gently.

"It's okay Clary, He won't hurt you again."

"Do.. You promise..?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes.."

"Then yes I promise."

"Thank you Jace."

"Clary look at me."

She lifted her head slowly from my shoulder starring straight into my eyes with tears flowing down her face.

"I will protect you with my life that I promise. You don't have to worry about your brother ever again. We're in this together, you and me. We've been through practically the same thing and we both know what real fear is and you will never have to feel that fear again not as long as I'm here. I know we just met but I feel an attachment to you that I can't explain. I feel this sudden urge to protect you and take care of you and love you. I'm sorry I probably just scarred and overwhelmed you in two seconds. I'm sorry."

"Jace."

"Yes."  
She looked at me with tears filled in her eyes and a smile across her face. She placed her hand on my neck pulling me towards her, she placed her forehead gently on mine.

"Jace I want to say I love you but I can't, not right now. I can't say that yet."

"You don't have to say it. I shouldn't have said it."

"No I'm glad you did."

"Great now I just screwed everything up."

"No you just made things more clear."

She pulled my neck slightly, biting her lip before she placed her lips on mine. Her lips were so soft, so gentle. It wasn't heated and passionate it was slow and loving unlike any kiss I had ever had. She pulled me close to her, pressing her body against mine. I held her face in my hands as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I had never felt so much passion in such a simple kiss. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her even closer as she shifted into my lap. I fell back on the bead, smiling as she giggled through the kiss. She straddled my hips as I pulled her onto my chest.

"Hey watch the arm."

"My bad."

"God are you trying to make it hurt more?"

"I ah no, no."

"Jace I'm kidding."

"Right."

She smiled at me, staring at my lips as she leaned in to kiss me again.

His body was so soft and strong that I felt like I could trust Jace, fully. I felt protected in his arms, like nothing could ever touch me or hurt me again. I had never felt this way about someone, ever. The want to be with him and to kiss him and to touch him and hug him, all these feelings just started flooding in, I started to feel overwhelmed like that pressure was coming back. But this was him. This was Jace, I'm safe now. I let those feeling flow off me so I could just breathe and enjoy what was happening. Let go I told myself. Enjoy what's happening, enjoy him. But I can't enjoy him. I'm not safe, Sebastian's still out there, he can still get me. I can't be strong. I'm not safe. I'm not safe!

I could feel Clary tensing up then suddenly she pushed off me and ran into the closet. She slammed the door and started yelling through the door. I laid there stunned then jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. I tried to open the door but the door knob wouldn't turn.

"Clary! Clary what's wrong!?"

"NO! HE WON'T GET ME! HE CAN'T GET ME!"

"Clary no ones coming to get you. Open the door please!"

"NO. NO. NO. HE WON'T GET ME, NOT AGAIN!"

"Clary no ones going to hurt you open the door. Please!"

"SEBASTIANS GONNA FIND ME! HE'LL FIND ME!"

"No he won't Clary! I told you I won't let anyone hurt you not again."

I could hear the fear in her voice. I could hear her sobbing into the door.

"Clary please."

I heard her let go of the door knob as I turned it slowly. When I opened the door I saw Clary crammed in the corner of the closet in the fetal position sobbing into her knees. Her whole body was shaking. I walked over to her slowly picking her up gently as she cried into my chest. She kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I laid her on the bed gently, tucking her in. I turned to leave when I felt a weak hand wrap around my wrist.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No Clary don't be"

"We were having this great kiss and I just have this melt down and ruin everything."

"No Clary. You didn't ruin anything. Don't think for a second that I never had melt downs worse than that before."

"You have?"

"Oh ya."

"I'm sorry I just got worked up is all."

"Clary you were screaming at Sebastian to not hurt you. You didn't just get worked up."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You're still afraid of him, I'm still afraid of my mom so I understand. Clary you need to know that I'm here for you. I will protect you no matter the costs."

"Thank you Jace."

Tears started running down her cheeks again so I bent down and wiped them off her cheeks.

"Hey you trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Ya I guess I don't. Jace will you stay with me, please."

"Of course."

I crawled under the covers and pulled Clary into my bare chest. She held my hand tightly as I wrapped my arms around her. I stroked her back gently as she buried her head in my chest.

"You're safe now Clary, you're safe."

She squeezed my hand as she started to nod off. I wanted to take those fears away, those fears that made her run and hide, those fears that made her scarred to the core. I wanted to protect her. Keep her safe. I slowly started to nod off myself wrapped in her warmth. You better protect her Jace Herondale, I mumbled to myself. Protect her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So here is the new chapter, I really love this chapter! So new chapter soon! Thanks for reading! Leave some reviews, tell me what you think! I love you guys!**


	3. The Broken

**STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING (wish I did)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – The Broken **

My eye lids opened slowly as I shifted under the covers in the warm bed. I quickly realized that my pants were not on me and that I was alone in the bed. I sat up wincing at the slight pain in my shoulder then glanced around the room. No Jace. My eyes came to a stop when I saw my green shorts neatly folded on Jace's dresser with a folded t shirt beside it. I placed my feet on the cold floor and stood, walking over to the dresser. I noticed my shorts were dry as I slipped them on then I pulled the t shirt down over my head leaving my slinged shoulder inside the shirt. The t shirt was plain and white but soft and it smelled like Jace. Oh ya Jace where is he? I took one more look around the room before walking over to the door, gently turning the handle. I heard noises coming from the kitchen and smelled something delicious. The sky was dark so I assumed I slept the whole day, whoops. When I entered the living room, the floor was no longer flooded but still cold and Jace's back was to me as he worked in the kitchen. His hair was ruffled and he had a plain navy blue t shirt on. He ran his hand through his hair before standing back to admire his work.

"Whatcha doin?"

He turned quickly then smiled at me. He waved me over and then looked down again.

"I believe I owe you something and since it's practically dinner time, I can give it to you now."

I walked into the kitchen glancing at where he was looking. On the counter were two brand new meatball sandwiches and two seltzers. He took each plate in his hand and walked them over to the dinner table placing them across from each other. He then grabbed the two seltzers and two napkins placing them in their proper spots. I walked over to the table taking my seat as he took his.

"Well you do owe me a sandwich goldie locks."

"I know hence the beautifully crafted meatball sandwiches."

"Ah well lets see if they taste as good as they look."

I picked up the warm sandwich taking a bite, while being careful as to not get sauce on Jace's white shirt. He watched me as he took a bite as well watching my reaction. I chewed the sandwich carefully savoring each flavor; it was probably the best meat ball sandwich I had ever tasted.

"Oh my god Jace, this is delicious."

"Why thank you. Made the meatballs and sauce myself."

"Wow well I'm officially impressed. Who taught you to cook?"

"I use to have a nanny growing up and she would always cook the best food you could ever eat. She taught me a few of her tricks."

"Well she definitely knew what she was doing. I'm sorry about sleeping all day."

"Don't worry about it. I pretty much slept the whole day to."

"Ya when did you take my pants off?"

"When you were sleeping, don't worry I didn't do anything. I just carefully slipped them off then threw them in the dryer."

"Where's my shirt then?"

"It wasn't completely dry so I hung it up so it wouldn't shrink too much."

"Oh well thanks."

"That was probably the best sleep I've gotten in years. Just saying."

"Ya me to. Sorry again for last night."

"Clary you don't have to apologize. I don't want to know the okay you, I want to know the broken you, so I can help fix her. I mean I'm broken to so two broken halves make a whole, right."

"Right."

"So don't tell me your okay when I know you're not. You don't have to be afraid to be broken, not with me."

"Thanks Jace, you don't know how much that means to me."

He placed his hand on mine, intertwining our fingers. I never thought I could feel this strongly protected. Suddenly I heard my phone go off. Jace stood up and grabbed it off the counter he then handed it to me and I saw it was my mom calling.

"Hello. Oh hi mom, no I'm at Jace's house, you know our next door neighbor. No we met yesterday, remember the guy that caught me when I fell out of the tree, ya that's Jace. Yes I am well aware that I have been here all day. No I had an uh... panic attack, no no I'm fine I just slept for a while. Now? Oh okay. I'll be home soon, okay bye."

"You have to leave?"

"Not right now, I just can't sleep over."

"Well sex is off the table so I wouldn't have asked you to sleep over anyway."

"You know people can sleep over at each others house without having sex."

"I know but with you the temptation would be far too great."

"Ha ha you're SO funny."

"Thanks for noticing, I'm also handsome and.."

"A smart ass."

"That too."

I stood up slowly, walking over to Jace. I smiled at him then sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"Smart ass."

"All day every day."

Jace started to stand up causing me to clutch onto his shoulder so I wouldn't fall. He then grabbed my legs fixing them to wrap around his waist. I tightly held onto his shoulder, burying my head in his shoulder, feeling his chest rumble with laughter.

"Oh Clary your so adorable."

"Don't you dare drop me!"

"Trust me I won't."

I lifted my head off his shoulder, looking Jace in the eye. I bit my lip as he looked at me, smiling.

"You always bite your lip when you're nervous."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do. I could help you stop that from happening."

"What not get nervous?"

"No not that. I was thinking more of distracting them."

"Oh okay and how would I do that?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Oh do you?"

"Oh ya."

I smiled as Jace leaned toward me kissing me softly. I placed my one hand in his hair, pulling him towards me. I wanted to but was I ready? Jace you can trust him I pointed out in my head. Okay let's do this, you can do this. I opened my mouth timidly and slowly. Suddenly Jace pulled away looking into my eyes like he was searching for an answer.

"Clary, are you sure."

"What? It's just you know."

"No I know and trust me I want to but do you?"

"Not following."

"I just don't want you to be pressured into any thing."

"Oh Jace you're so sweet. Yes I'm sure."

"Positive."

"Yes I'm sure, that I'm sure."

"You talk too much."

"From what I can recall you were the one that stopped the kissing."

"Well call me a gentleman but I wanted some reassurance from you before we started to French kiss."

"It's only kissing. Just more you know intense."

"I was just checking if you were ready for intense."

"Are you not ready?"

"No. I could kiss you all day and not feel a thing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What if I kiss you here?"

She placed her finger on my neck evilly smiling at me.

"I can handle anything."

She slowly moved towards my neck, taking her sweet time. I could feel her warm breath on my neck as goose bumps covered my skin. She finally touched my neck with her lips softly, kissing only once.

"How you hangin in there goldie locks."

"Ju..st fine. Thank you."

"Ah well, we'll just have to change that."

"Never pictured you as a seductress little red."

"What can I say, I'm just full of surprises."

"Yes. You are."

She suddenly started attacking my neck. Place wet hot kisses up and down the crook of my neck. My legs seemed to give slightly causing me to press Clary against the wall with me still holding her. She trailed hot kisses all the way to my chin and finally on my lips. This time the kiss was less loving and more passionate but still soft. As Clary opened her mouth again I didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Clary moaned into my mouth as she clung onto my hair like it was a matter of life or death. Clary's moans were like music to my ears and soon she was getting to hear my own moaning. I had never been with a girl that made me moan just from kissing, Clary was something that's for sure. Our bodies were so pushed together it was like we couldn't be separated. I broke the kiss taking my passion to Clary's neck. Clary whispered my name as I ravished her neck, suddenly she pulled my head back up to meet her lips once more causing me to press my chest even more into hers. My legs started to shake from all the passion I was feeling, even Clary's hands were shaking but I held on tight to her legs allowing myself no room to drop her. Against my consent my knees gave out causing me and Clary to fall to the ground. I held her to my chest causing me to brace most of the impact.

"Ow! Damn it, sorry."

She started shaking in my arms as laughter flared in the air. She was just about dying of laughter in my arms, still on and straddling my waist. She buried her head into my shoulder still laughing as she placed her hand on my chest.

"What's so funny? Clary?"

"Hahahaha.. We're just always falling."

"Hm ya that is very true."

"But you do keep catching me so that's a plus."

"And I will always be there to catch you, the worlds trust exercise remember? It's like the world is testing us."

"Ya I could see that. The world really must hate me, already gave me a dislocated shoulder."

"Now now little red don't go blaming the world for you climbing a tree to high."

"Nah I'll blame the world any way, makes me feel better now that my tree climbing career is over."

"For now. I'm sure you'll be climbing to your hearts content soon as that sling comes off."

"Hm ya."

She placed her forehead on mine breathing in slowly. I cupped her cheek loving the way it fit in my hand. She leaned into my hand gently shutting her eyes. I watched as she breathed like she had never taken a breath. She looked so sound like she didn't have a care in the world. I suddenly felt an urge to have her close to me or closer at least. I pulled her flush against my chest wrapping my arms around her and breathing her in. A squeak escaped her when she hit my chest, confusion written on her face.

"Jace? You ok?"

He squeezed me tighter, burying his head in my shoulder. He didn't say anything but for some reason he didn't have to. I understood that sometimes you just physically needed someone; I've felt the same feeling. It comes out of no where like a drug you just suddenly need. I placed my hand in Jace's hair stroking it, whispering things in his ear like you're okay and I'm right here. It's sometimes hard to remember that Jace is broken too with the tough, sarcastic front he puts up. If I can be broken so can he.

"Jace it's okay, I'm right here."

I felt him loosen his hold on me and lift his head from my shoulder. When his eyes finally met mine they were filled with hurt. He looked at me like what he just did was wrong. As soon as he met my eyes he looked away. I quickly cupped his face with my hand, forcing him to look at me. I smiled at him watching his sad eyes brighten.

"Jace, it's ok, remember two broken halves."

"Make a whole."

"See, you're okay. We are both okay."

I pulled him back into my chest, holding his head on my chest. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling our bodies closer. I could feel his hands slightly shaking every now and then as I held him tighter. I shifted my hand from his head to his back, drawing small circles on his shoulder blade. He gently placed his hand on my arm, sliding down to my hand where he interlocked our fingers. He pulled our interlocked hands against his chest, breathing slowly onto my chest. I duct down my head catching his lips on mine. He smiled into the kiss, gripping my waist. He pulled back going swiftly for my neck. My hand instantly went into his hair pulling him towards me. I suddenly felt tingling in my leg that turned into the feeling of a million needles going into my leg. I pulled back from Jace, grunting from the pain of my leg being VERY asleep. Jace eyed me, concern filling his eyes.

"Clary what's wrong?"

"Well I guess you can only sit in this position so long."

"Ok, not following."

"My leg is asleep."

"Oh what, can't handle a little tingly sensation in your leg, little red?"

"No it is REALLY asleep. Quit laughing at me!"

"You know what you have to do right?"

"What?"

Jace suddenly jumped up, holding me by the shoulders. My leg instantly went numb as I grappled onto Jace's shoulders. He held my waist as he placed my feet on his. Then he took my hand and held my waist, spinning softly. Slowly dancing to no music, I tirelessly placed my head on Jace's chest, trying to ignore my now numb leg. He gently rested his head on top of mine as I listened to his steady heart beat, feeling the rise and fall of each of his breaths.

"The best way to cure an asleep leg is to move."

"Little warning next time, would have been great."

"Oh but your face is so cute when you're surprised."

I lifted my head momentarily to glare at him before letting it fall on his chest once more.

"Am I not hurting your feet?"

"Nah, you're as light as a feather."

"Hm ya. I haven't danced like this in a long time."

"Well don't worry, you're a natural."

I let my arm drape over his strong shoulder as he swayed back and forth, my fingers playing with the short hairs on his neck. His hair was so soft I thought as I twirled it in my fingers. He laughed when he felt me smile against his chest.

"Enjoying yourself little red?"

My smile widened in response as he smiled back atop my head. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward, dancing to no music; in fact it was quite perfect. I gave Jace the thumbs up once the tingly sensation in my leg was gone and he laughed. Suddenly I heard my phone buzz, quickly ruining the moment. Jace lifted me by my waist placing me gently on the ground. I smiled at him before turning to find my phone. I glanced at the screen seeing a text from my mom.

"Ugh, I have to go."

"No problem. Oh wait a sec."

I watched as he disappeared into one of the hallways. When he returned he had my shirt, neatly folded in his hands. He placed my shirt in my hands then looked at his shirt that I was wearing and laughed.

"You wanna keep it don't you."

"Maybe."

"Oh go ahead I have about 50 others just like it."

"What, your dad in the shirt department."

"No but once you stop listing things for Christmas you just get shirts and pants... And sometimes under wear.."

"Under wear?"

''Boxers, but yes."

"Boxers with.."

"Oh you know, the usual little red hearts and kittens."

"I would LOVE to see you in those."

"I bet you would."

She looked up at me, red filling her cheeks. I cupped her cheek softly, letting the warmth of her cheek heat my skin. She leaned into my hand, her eyes slowly closing. I stepped closer to her, craving her warmth. When I was inches from her about to close the gap her eyes slowly opened.

"Jace."

"Yes."

"Don't kiss me."

"And why not?"

"Because... If you kiss me, I won't leave."

"And would that really be such a bad thing?"

"Well if I don't leave then my mom won't let me come back."

"Uhhh... Well, I can't have you suddenly disappear."

"Ya that wouldn't work."

"Seeing as I can barley keep my hands off you, not being around you would be my death sentence."

"Well you'll have to hold off on the touching... Until tomorrow."

"Oh I'm gonna put it on the calendar."

"You do that."

"Well come on, I don't want to have my access revoked, go sleep little red."

"Alright."

We walked slowly to the door with her fingers intertwined in mine. I walked her over to her house stealing a kiss before she went inside, cheeks still red.

I watched him on the porch as he smiled and turned, walking back to his house. I touched my lips gently loving the way they felt. I smiled one last time before opening the door to see her mother sitting on the couch.

"So Jace."

"Yep."

"Anything you wanna talk about."

"Uh no."

"You sure."

"Yes...? Is this a trick question?"

"No I'm just prying into my daughter's personal life."

Knowing she wouldn't let this go I sighed then took a seat across from her.

"Okay fire away."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, very."

"You just met him."

"Yes."

"But you like him, a lot I assume."

"Yes."

She gave me the oh so familiar 'Clary you're probably in over your head' look. I huffed out, rolling my eyes at her. She sat up, obviously going to plead her case.

"I'm just saying, you just met him and you're already staying at his house all day, I mean what do you really know about him?"

"I know a lot about him, actually."

"Oh ya like what?"

"I know he is around 6 foot tall, he has gold eyes and gold hair. His father is super over protective and is a doctor oh and his mother abused him when he was little, just like me."

I watched my mother's shoulders tense at the word 'abuse'. Mom didn't like talking about anything to do with Sebastian, especially what he did to me. She always blamed herself for what happened so talking about it was like walking through a mine field. You had to be careful what you said.

"I see. I'll admit you do know a lot about him. So have you two.."

"No! No, mom you know me. I'm not gonna sleep with a guy I just met."

"Okay I had to ask. So what did, you do all day?"

Her cheeks flushed with red as she recalled the events of the day.

"Oh you know had lunch, slept, not with him, just slept and had dinner. And other things.."

"Other things? What are other things?"

"You know, things."

"Clary."

"We just kissed."

"It doesn't sound like 'just kissing'."

"Well it wasn't, it was great actually."

"Well I'm not gonna tell you how to run your life but how about a little mother-daughter advise."

"Shoot."

"Tread carefully. Even though you think you know him, just be weary."

"Mom."

"Don't get me wrong I trust your judgment, I'm just saying. Be careful."

"I will."

I stood up knowing the conversation had come to an end. I gave her a kiss goodnight and walked up the stairs but stopped at the top. I turned back to see her still sitting on the couch.

"He gets it, you know. When I had my panic attack, we had been kissing. I bolted for the closet and cried, holding the door closed. He some how managed to talk me down enough so I would open the door. He took me in his arms and held me while I cried. He laid me in his bed and held me to his chest as I cried for hours until I fell asleep and he slept right next to me, just holding me. He was there without question. Even you have to admit, that's special."

"Mhm."

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Clary."

Definitely special.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay so I know it has been a while so I apologize! I will try to have the next chapter up soon! I love you all! Please review!**


End file.
